


seldom that a dream comes true

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Darcy bond over a mutual love of jazz</p>
            </blockquote>





	seldom that a dream comes true

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: music   
> Prompt: MCU, Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis, they bond over a mutual love of jazz  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/721751.html?thread=95276119#t95276119
> 
> The song is "The Man I Love"

"That's not Billie Holiday."

Steve speaks without thinking and he feels guilty about that when Darcy jumps a foot in the air before  gripping the edge of the workbench for a long moment. When she turns to face him, her cheeks are pink and there's an expression on her face that's halfway between a smile and a glare. 

"Sorry." He holds up his hands, then points one in the direction of her iPod and speaker. "I was walking by and I heard the music..."

Darcy glances at the speaker, glare melting away. "I guess this is more your era," she says. "And you're right, it's not Billie Holiday... It's Ella Fitzgerald."

Steve considered the name for a moment, then shook his head. "Doesn't ring a bell," he murmured, more to himself than Darcy, but her mouth still dropped open in shock. 

"We need to work on your education," she decides, crossing to the iPod and pressing a couple of buttons. Instantly, the song stops, loops back to the start, louder now  and Darcy closes her eyes, a smile curving her lips as she listens. "I know the Billie Holiday version," she allows after a few moments, still with her eyes closed, "but there's something about this one..."

As the song swirls around them and Darcy's head sways to the slow rhythm, long dark hair curling down her back, Steve knows just what she means. 

He doesn't plan to take her in his arms, doesn't even really register that he's done it until she emits a little squeak of surprise. Her eyes, wide with surprise, fly open to meet his gaze, but he has one of her hands in his and her other moves to rest on his shoulder like it belongs there. He's not much of a dancer, never was, but she moves with him easily, her giggle the only thing sweeter than the music. 

A lab in Tony Stark's Avengers Tower might be a long way from The Stork Club but right now? Steve thinks this will do just fine.  


End file.
